Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong when speaking, and Rebecca Shoicet when singing) is a purple unicorn and a very talented one when it comes to performing magic. She is Princess Celestia's most faithful student who was sent to Ponyville to make preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, but also to make some friends. She was incredibly reluctant too, due to focusing on her task, but also because she worried about the possibility of Nightmare Moon, an evil version of Celestia's younger sister Princess Luna, coming back after 1000 years and creating an everlasting night. The possibility became reality, but with the assistance of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity, five friends that Twilight met while in Ponyville, they harnessed the power of the Elements of Harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon, returning her to Princess Luna. Since then, Twilight has stayed in Ponyville with her friends and reporting to Celestia about every new lesson she's learned about friendship. Twilight is also Shining Armor's younger sister. History Twilight tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how, as a young filly in Canterlot, she always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration. There, she witnessed Princess Celestia raising the sun, which inspired her to learn everything she could about magic. At first she finds it difficult to magically turn a page in her book, but she quickly achieves her goal. In a time-lapse sequence, she reads through two big piles of books, and her parents enroll her in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. However, she has to pass an entrance exam before joining. Under the supervision of four examiner ponies, she has to use her magic to hatch a dragon's egg. Despite her best efforts, the egg does not hatch, and Twilight apologizes for wasting the examiners' time. Just then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles her and causes her horn to fire off a beam of light at the egg, hatching infant Spike. With her eyes glowing white and a purple aura around her, Twilight fires off a flurry of spells: she makes the examiners float in the air, turns her parents into potted plants (this is actually the first appearance of any pony's parents, Pinkie's parents are second) and transforms Spike into a giant dragon, with his head breaking through the roof. Princess Celestia took notice of this and quickly arrives to control Twilight's magic and return everything back to normal. Twilight apologizes, but Princess Celestia is not upset; instead, she recognized Twilight's power and recommends that Twilight learn to tame her abilities through focused study. She offered to take Twilight Sparkle as her own personal protégé at the school. Twilight excitedly accepted the offer, and at that moment, her cutie mark appeared. She was very happy.Throughout the series, Twilight continues to study magic, and in particular she studies the "magic of friendship" under the decree of Princess Celestia, and sends her reports of her studies. One day in Canterlot, she soon learns about the impending return of Night Mare Moon. She resides in a literal ivory tower, and boasts to Spike about being Princess Celestia's "most faithful student", which is how the princess addresses her in her letters throughout the series. She is invited to Moondancer's party, but she chooses to study about Night Mare Moon's imminent return instead. She is soon sent to Ponyville by Princess Celestia under the pretense of seeing to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight first ventures into Ponyville in the first episode, where she befriends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. She quickly learns of the skills of her friends: she admires Rainbow Dash's ability to clear the skies, Rarity's beautiful decoration work, and Fluttershy's bird choir's melodious music. She is less impressed with Applejack's over-abundance of hospitality, Pinkie Pie's surprise party and rapid-fire one-sided conversation, and even runs away from Rarity when she practically forces her to get a makeover. She shares many adventures with her friends throughout the course of the series. Powers and Abilities Child Prodigy:Since she was a filly, Twilight has been gifted in intelligence and had hidden potential in the ways of magic. Enhanced Intellect:Twilight was gifted with intelligence and specializes in organizational skills. Alicorn Physiology:Throughout her life Twilight was a unicorn, but when she fixed the cutie marks and jobs, she gained pegasus wings, making her a alicorn. *'Magic':Twilight Sparkle is highly exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. **'Spell Casting':Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. **'Spell Creation':Twilight can make her own spells after reading Star Swirl the Bearded's notes. **'Levitation':Twilight can levitate herself. **'Gravity Alteration': Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. **'Time Travel': After reading Star Swirl the Bearded, she can travel through time, but only once and for a short time. **'Magic Beam Emission':She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. **'Force-Field': Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. **'Teleportation': Twilight possesses the ability to teleport and others. **'Telekinesis': Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. Trivia * Gallery Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_(Alicorn).jpg|Twilight as a alicorn Twilight_Sparkle's_human_form,_as_she_appears_in_My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls.jpg|Twilight's human counterpart twi_with__45_colts_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d8jahnc.jpg|Twi with her .45 colts twi_with_her_shotgun_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d8jahxd.jpg|Twilight with his shotgun |undefined|link=undefined Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Girlfriends Category:Sisters Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Rifleman Category:Swordsmen Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Autobots Category:The Crew